A Tear Away
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: One shot. Jake and Neytiri's baby daughter is having a crying fit. Nothing seems to calm her down. Jake decides to try a different approach to the situation.


A Tear Away  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: G

Genre: General

Pairing: Jake/Neytiri

Summary: Hi, readers. Here's an Avatar one shot for you to read. It's the very first one I've ever done for this fandom. It took me only a few hours to write. It popped into my head when I was thinking about Jake and Neytiri having children. I was surprised no fics I've read had ever shown either of them singing songs to their children. I thought I'd try something like that. I hope you enjoy this one shot. Any constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

Polyphemus and its moons hung above the forest one mid-spring evening. Two thin clouds went across it about halfway at the top and bottom. Three banshees flew past it. Their silhouettes seemed to meld against it. They flapped their wings in unison as they gained altitude somewhat. Their excited squawks and chirps filled the air.

Two years had passed since humans were exiled from Pandora, save for two hundred consisting of the Avatar Team, the medical staff, and various other RDA defectors. Under Jake's leadership, the Omaticaya found a new Hometree that was four times as large as the previous one. The Hometree possessed much larger alcoves and moss that could be used for bedding. The Omaticaya settled in very nicely. Jake and Norm worked hard to improve relations between humans and Na'vi. Their efforts paid off and led to both species allowing visits at each other's homes.

The banshees saw Hometree come into view. They turned left and flew close to the window-like structure in Jake and Neytiri's alcove. They heard a piercing baby's cry and squawked in great annoyance. They chirped to each other and flapped their wings, flying higher. They could still hear the crying, though it was quieter to them.

Neytiri paced back and forth while holding four-month-old Sakari against her chest. She had her wrapped in her blanket. She bounced her up and down. Jake and Mo'at watched her closely. Sakari cried, tears falling down her cheeks. She looked just like her father, except that her queue started at the top of her skull instead of at the base. She had a full head of black hair.

Neytiri patted her daughter's back, shushing softly. When she and Jake learned they were expecting their first child, they were very excited about it. However, they had a close call when Neytiri went through a difficult labor that resulted in her suffering blood loss and losing consciousness soon after giving birth. When she woke up five hours later, she found out Jake hadn't named their daughter yet. Jake told her it wouldn't fair for him to pick a name without her being awake.

Jake and Neytiri thought about what name would suit their baby. A name came to Jake's mind, and he suggested Sakari, which meant sweet in Inuit. He explained his fascination with other languages during his childhood, especially ancient ones. He believed Sakari was perfect because he considered her a sweet baby. Neytiri agreed with him, and they decided her name would be that. Mo'at thought it was beautiful. Sakari was a great baby. She only cried when she was either hungry, needed changing, or wanted to be held. Of course, she'd have her crying fits where a cause couldn't be determined.

Neytiri ceased her pacing. She moved her body back and forth, whispering inaudible words to Sakari. Sakari seemed to calm down. Unfortunately, she started crying again. Neytiri paced once more. She made funny faces and stuck her tongue out to wiggle it. Sakari looked away, balling her hand into a fist. She shook her arm.

"Calm down, darling. It's okay," Neytiri whispered soothingly.

Sakari cried louder, making Neytiri sigh in much frustration. She'd already woken up twice this evening to similar crying fits. Jake and Neytiri had managed to quiet her down, but the peace didn't last very long. Mo'at happened to be visiting when her granddaughter woke up crying again.

"Oh, honey. I wish you could tell me what's wrong. I have no clue how to make it better," Neytiri cried.

"Could she be hungry, Neytiri?" Mo'at wondered.

"I don't think she is, Mother," Neytiri responded while shaking her head. "I fed her earlier."

"It wouldn't hurt to try," Jake suggested.

"Okay," Neytiri said.

Neytiri stopped pacing and lowered Sakari to her breast. Sakari wouldn't latch on and let out loud whimpers. Neytiri sighed heavily and held her against her chest once more. Sakari resumed her crying. Neytiri glanced at her mother and mate.

"See? She's not hungry," Neytiri said and felt her daughter's nappy. "She isn't wet either."

"Let me try to quiet her, Neytiri," Jake said.

"I don't know, Jake," Neytiri whispered in hesitation. "If I can't quiet her down, then I'm not sure how much good you will do."

"Just let him try, Neytiri. He might be able to calm her," Mo'at commented gently.

"All right," Neytiri responded.

Neytiri handed Sakari to her mate carefully. Jake glanced down at his daughter lovingly. Sakari continued to cry, though she had gotten somewhat soft. She looked her father in the eye.

"Hey, Sakari. It's Daddy. What do you think of this?" Jake asked.

Jake brought his hand upward. He pinched Sakari's nose between his index and middle fingers. He put his thumb through them and pulled his hand away.

"Hey, I got your nose!" Jake said in delight.

Instead of laughing, Sakari upped her crying and waved her arms about. She squeezed her eyes shut. Jake lowered his ears as he placed his arm back underneath her.

"What about a raspberry?" Jake asked. "You've always liked that."

Jake blew a raspberry at his daughter. Sakari opened her eyes, still crying. She pulled her arms against her chest. Jake sighed to himself and looked at his mate and mother-in-law.

"It's not working," Jake muttered tensely.

"Why don't you let me try to quiet Sakari?" Mo'at suggested.

"Okay, but don't be surprised if you don't have any luck," Jake pointed out and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," Mo'at said with a nod.

Jake handed Sakari to Mo'at. Sakari got a little calm as she stared at her grandmother. Mo'at smiled at her.

"Hey, honey. It's okay. Grandma's here. Would you like a little bit of this?" Mo'at asked.

Mo'at tickled Sakari's stomach while making funny noises as Jake walked to Neytiri's side. Sakari didn't laugh at all. Her crying grew a little louder. Mo'at glanced at Jake and Neytiri, who both frowned. She positioned Sakari to where she was holding her against her chest, which allowed her to lay her head on her shoulder.

"My tickling and funny noises didn't work. They almost always work on her," Mo'at mumbled.

"That's not good," Jake said and rubbed his chin.

"She could have gas. Perhaps burping her will help," Mo'at said hopefully.

"Maybe," Neytiri whispered in uncertainty.

Mo'at patted Sakari's back and made shushing sounds. Sakari didn't burp at all. In fact, she cried even more. She waved her arm about as more tears fell down her cheeks. Mo'at yelled in great irritation.

"By Eywa, can anything make her stop? It feels like she's going to go on for a long time!" Mo'at cried.

"Give her to me. I want to try something else," Jake said, waving his hand toward himself.

"What will that be, Jake? Nothing else has worked. How can we be sure what you do will quiet Sakari?" Mo'at wondered, looking uncertain.

"Believe me, Mo'at. It's worth a shot. I don't have anything to lose," Jake answered, appearing hopeful.

Mo'at gazed down at Sakari for a long moment. She returned her focus to Jake and handed her to him. Sakari's crying continued, as did her tears. Jake patted her underside. He began to hum a beautiful melody. Neytiri went to her mother's side.

"Baby mine, don't you cry," Jake sang gorgeously. "Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine."

Jake resumed his humming as he moved back and forth. Sakari started to calm down, though she still cried. She put her fist in her mouth. Jake gave her a loving smile. He used her blanket to wipe her tears away. Neytiri and Mo'at clasped their hands together, taking slow yet even breaths.

"Little one when you play, don't you mind what you say," Jake continued. "Let those eyes sparkle and shine never a tear, baby of mine."

Jake hummed once more and patted Sakari's arm. Sakari had calmed down completely. She took her fist out of her mouth. Jake adjusted her blanket before slipping a lock of hair behind her ear.

"If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you too. All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you," Jake sang.

Jake hummed again, running his finger along Sakari's ear. He made a trail to her stomach and rubbed it very lightly. Sakari's eyes drooped, though she fought to keep them open. She let out a long yawn.

"From your head to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows. But you're so precious to me, cute as can be, baby of mine," Jake continued.

Jake let out more hums. Sakari blinked her eyes three times before yawning again. She smacked her lips and brought her fist up to her cheek.

"Baby mine. Baby mine," Jake finished.

Jake hummed the lullaby's final notes. Sakari had fallen asleep by the time he was finished. Jake shifted his attention toward Neytiri and Mo'at, seeing amazed expressions on their faces.

"You did it, Jake," Neytiri said happily.

"You put Sakari to sleep," Mo'at whispered and smiled warmly. "Great job."

"Thank you," Jake responded and gazed down at Sakari. "It was just what she needed."

"What was that song you sang to her?" Neytiri wondered.

"It's called _Baby Mine. _It's a lullaby humans have sung to their children for generations. Mom used to sing it to Tommy and me when we were babies. It helped us fall asleep," Jake explained.

"That's a wonderful name for such a beautiful lullaby," Neytiri said in awe.

"It's also sweet like Sakari," Mo'at added, gesturing toward her granddaughter. "You were right to give her that name when she was born. I love it so much."

"So do I. I felt she deserved a unique one," Jake whispered, sighing in content.

"It _is_ very unique. I'm glad you chose it," Neytiri said in sweetness.

"Me too," Mo'at agreed. "Come to think of it. I don't believe Sakari will be waking up for a long while."

"So true," Jake said with a light chuckle.

Jake carried Sakari to her cradle in the adjacent alcove with Neytiri and Mo'at close behind him. He laid her down in a gentle manner. Sakari stirred somewhat, yet she didn't wake up. Jake rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Good night, sweet one," Jake whispered in a loving voice.

"Sleep well," Neytiri added.

Jake kissed the top of Sakari's head, followed by Neytiri and Mo'at. They glanced at each other and smiled in warmness. Though they knew Sakari wouldn't stay asleep through the night, they were hopeful she'd be that way for a long while. They understood she was just an infant and would have her crying fits. However, they were glad she was in their lives. They'd always love her, no matter what.

THE END


End file.
